Total Drama University
by PhantomOfThePen
Summary: Have you ever wished that something exciting would happen? What if you got your wish? Will the TDI be able to handle the "excitment" that occurs?---Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama University**

"_**I prayed to God at that Moment" **_

_I do not own the rights to Total Drama Island or any of the characters used from it. Don is an O.C character of mine. _

Every day started exactly the same Wake up, food, drama, class, drama, drama food, sleep, and repeat. This day seemed to be like any other, a mildly warm spring day the and the latest "situation" involved Duncan not calling Courtney back immediately after his class. A young brown haired boy sat on a bench near Mirror Lake, watching the people go by. He had the essence of someone off in their own world; his eyes had the glossy "I'm not paying attention right now" look. Besides him sat another boy who wore a black sweatshirt and blue cargo shorts. He had about three piercings and a lime green mohawk. Like the first boy, his eyes were also wandering around, looking for something that didn't appear to be there.

"Jesus I'm bored!" the brunette said.

"Well what do you expect? We're out in the middle of now where with nothing to do!" The boy dressed in black answered him, but was still starring off into space. He had given that exact same answer many times before.

"I don't know, I mean usually out in the middle of nowhere is where the exciting things happen."

"By exciting things you mean horror movies right?" This comment grabbed the boy's attention.

"Sure, anything to keep my attention"

"….I think you're crazy" The boy chuckled as he said this.

"Really?! I'm crazy?! Duncan, you're the one who seems to enjoy filling my life with drama and misery. For Christ sakes man you're a sadist!" The accusation seemed to have no effect on Duncan.

"OR maybe you're just crazy" Duncan smirked. The brunette turned away, back to his search for adventure or at least something shiny. A few seconds followed after the end of the conversation.

"I know!" a light bulb suddenly appeared over Duncan's head.

"If it involves pushing Harold into the lake then no." The light bulb then vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "Let's just get something to eat." The brunette stood up a stretched. Duncan stood up as well and threw something at someone passing by, most likely an acorn.

"Sure, food's a good thing." They began to walk towards the dining hall the silence following them.

"You know Don, you shouldn't complain about being bored. I keep you very busy with all the crap I pull with Courtney." Duncan smiled at his clearly sarcastic comment.

"Oh I thank the lord every day for you." Don sarcasm was twice as thick. As he walked towards the dining hall, Don did not realize he would soon be talking to God with a whole other intention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_**BANG!... and then hell **_

_Again, I do not own the rights to Total Drama Island or any of the characters used. Don is an O.C of mine. _

Upon entering the dining hall, Don and Duncan found themselves overwhelmed by a wall of noise. Outside it had been quiet and peaceful. Inside was a whole other story. The noise was enough to give anyone a headache. As if every person in the hall was trying to be the loudest of them all. As one walked by the filled tables it was practically impossible to not eavesdrop on the numerous conversations.

"OH MY GOD I was so embarrassed….I can't believe he would do that…DUDE I was sooooo drunk last night!" The two boys passed by taking no interest in the mindless babble that made their heads pulsate in pain. Don rolled his eyes and tried to shut out the mini soap operas infecting the lives of his pupils. Everyone seemed to be stabbing one another in the back somehow; often for pointless reasons.

Duncan was more entertained by this circus. He thought to himself that that dining was a jungle. Dog-eat-dog, a pool of piranhas waiting to swarm at the first smell of blood. The two boys walked in silence, knowing that any attempt to converse would be out-yelled by the others. Eventually they reached an empty table at the corner of the room. Here is was a little quieter and one could actually talk, let alone here oneself think.

"You hungry?" Duncan asked paying more attention to an apparently amusing pepper shaker.

"Nah." Don signed. He realized he actually didn't wasn't actually hungry.

"Then why did we come here?!" Duncan turned his attention away from the pepper and to Don.

"Well, think of it this way, we were outside and bored and now…"

"We're inside and bored."

"….When you put it that way I suppose it sounds dumb doesn't it?"

"Hey guys!" The two boys turned there heads to find their friend DJ standing in front of them. He had a hoodie sweatshirt and worn jeans on and a messenger bag across his waist. The two had no doubt of wait was inside it. DJ sat down at the table and pulled something out of the bag. It was grey bunny rabbit was big shiny.

"Ahh! He's so cute!" Don's face lit up at the sight of the fluffy critter. His reaction drew a "WTF" look from Duncan.

"Dude…you so just gayed out right now."

"HEY! I can't help it if it's cute." Don turned his attention back to the rabbit and began petting softly on the head. DJ pulled a carrot out of the bag and gave it to Don.

"You wanna' feed him?" Don took the carrot and broke off a piece and gave it to the rabbit. As Don was distracted by the animal DJ and Duncan began to talk.

"So how are things?" DJ asked Duncan shrugging in response.

"Boring

"Yea, I know. Homework and partying get old fast." DJ reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded note. He placed it in front of Duncan who just sat and starred at it. "Well…are you going to read it?" DJ starred at Duncan, still starring at the note.

"Who's it from?"

"Courtney. She told me to give it to you."

"Are we a little old for note. A little high school-ish don't you think?" DJ laughed but said nothing in response. "What does it say?"

"I dunno, I didn't read it. She seemed angry when she gave it to me though." Duncan looked back at the note and began to think. Should he open it? What if it was bad? But what if it's not?

"So…are you going to open it?"

"I…I don't know." Duncan remembered that he and Courtney had fought earlier that day, and it was bad. Maybe she was breaking up with him. It was a true inner conflict. Human curiosity versus fear. Duncan picked up the note and looked up across the large room. His eyes scanned the sea of faces. At a table at the other side of the room he saw Courtney talking to Bridgette. She looked happy which made him feel good. He loved seeing her happy.

DJ starred awkwardly off in another direction waiting for someone to say something. Don was still playing with the bunny and Duncan was off in lala land.

"So…..anyone hungry?" DJ asked

"Not me." Don's attention was still on the ball of fluff. Duncan didn't answer.

At the moment before it happened something changed. One could feel something was wrong. A shiver went up some people's spines or others felt suddenly nauseous. Most shrugged it off not even paying attention. Over the loud chattering of the hall erupted a shattering bang. It echoed and shook the room. Multiple screams rang out. People shouted "He's shot! Someone help!" All three boys looked up to find what had happened. At the front of the room stood a man. He wore a black trench coat and had short black hair. On his face was a look of evil satisfaction, in his hand…a gun.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The air smells like fear **_

_Again I do not own TDI or any of the character associated with it. Don is an OC of mine. _

He stood there. Motionless, as if he hadn't done anything. His eyes were glazed over it he was there. They knew he was there. His smile…his smile made them know he knew what he did. Half the room was waiting for him to make his next move. The other half was in pure disbelief. Duncan, Don, and DJ sat starring and what was before them. Duncan looked across the room to find Courtney and Bridgette hiding under the table. He wasn't surprised she had already taken cover. Always on top of things, that's what he liked about her. He got under the table like his girlfriend. Don and DJ followed.

"What's going on? Duncan what do you see?" Don asked, the bunny still in his arms.

"I don't know everyone's just standing still…wait I see who he shot. It's that kid Brad"

On the floor a blonde boy with blue eyes held in shoulder holding back tears. His hand that was holding his shoulder was drenched in blood. Next to him was a brunette girl crying and running her hands through his hair. She kissed his forehead. Her hands began to shake and her tears increased. She pulled her head up and look at the shooter.

"Why'd you shoot him!? He didn't do anything to you!? You son of a bitch! He's dying! It's all your fault!" Her tears mixed with her mascara as she let go of it all. The shooter just stood there looking at her. The same frightening look on. With lightning speed he lifted up his gun and shot the girl. Another wave of screams erupted as the girl fell to the ground, next to the blonde boy.

"All of you shut up!" The shooter spoke. "You're all going to do what I say or I'll kill you all one by one. Now all of you move to the far end of the room. I want to be able to see all of you." Everyone heard him, but was afraid to move. Each waited for another to move first, paralyzed by fear. A shot rang out. "NOW!" Everyone didn't even look to see if he had shot someone. They all just moved as he had told them to do. All the room sat crawled up to the far wall…like sheep for the slaughter. Some starred at the boy who with two bullets had managed to control and entire room, others closed their eyes and convinced themselves they were dreaming. "Now, I'll gonna tell you why I'm doing this. I'm giving you just what you deserve. You all made me miserable, made me feel worthless. And now, I'm going to show you how worthless you are."

Courtney and Bridgette had made it to the corner, not knowing that was where the three boys were. Next to DJ a fairly young girl was curled up into a ball sobbing. He looked away worried that she would make him cry. Duncan was starring at the shooter trying to think what of to do. "Ah! Why is it so hard to think!? Usually Courtney does this! Come one Duncan think…what can I do? WHAT CAN I DO?" He looked away to see Courtney sitting right next to him, her back turned, her head on Bridgette's shoulder. She turned around to find Duncan starring at her. She turned and hugged him. He was thrown off by the sudden affection but hugged her back.

"Duncan, I'm so sorry. I was stupid to yell…"

"Shhh" He placed his hand on the back of her head and hugged her closer. "I'm sorry too." She pulled back to reveal she was crying. She had always been so strong. She….she never let anyone she her cry. It was a weakness. The funny thing was all her strength was gone. Her clam nature and melted to reveal what made her human…fear.

DJ leaned his back against the wall sitting next to Don. The brunette had a thin tear trail down his face. He buried his head in his knees. DJ put his hand on Don's back.

"It's gonna be alright man. We'll be fine." Don had always been the alpha-male, the group father. He was responsible one. The one who knew what do. DJ had never seen Don break down like this. He had never seen him so…vulnerable. Bunny hopped back onto DJ laps and he started to pet the furry critter.

Around the group of five were cries and whispers. They were barely there, like ghosts. Everyone was afraid to speak too loud for fear of drawing attention to themselves. Those who longed for attention now wanted nothing more than to be invisible. Bridgette pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was of a family. A blond older woman sat with a smaller blonde girl in her lap. Both had big smiles on. She pulled the picture to her heart and looked down. She whispered "I love you mom"

The five sat there. Courtney and Duncan afraid to let go of each other, Don and DJ afraid of the fact they couldn't help, Bridgette afraid of who she'd leave behind it she didn't make it out of here.

The shooter paced back and forth occasionally looking at the mass of people that he had rounded up. _What do I now?_ he though to himself. He stopped and closed his eyes. He stood there, his head flooded with a mixture of adrenaline and remorse. Out of the sea of small cries and fear he heard one cry that was loud. He tried to ignore it but it kept coming back each sniffle and sob pounding in his head. He opened his eyes to see a blonde girl crying loudly.

"Hey you! Blonde! Shut up now or I'll blow your brains out!" He walked over to the girl and pointed his gun at her. She looked at him and began to cry louder. "I mean it! If you don't shut up right now then you're dead!" His threats didn't stop to girl. "SHUT UP!"

"Leave her alone!" The shooter turned around to see something he hadn't expected. Don stood up. "I said leave her alone." The black haired boy laughed

"And who's gonna make me? You?"

"Yea. I've realized you're just a bully. Standing around making people fear you. You're just a just as bad as the people who bullied you!"

"Shut up! Shut up now! I'll shoot you. I swear to god I'll shoot you!"

Don stood there starring at him. Inside he was on fire. His heart was pounding, sweat poured from his brow, and he felt like he was going to be sick. The other four starred at him struggling to find words.

"Don…what are you doing? Sit own or he'll shoot you!" Courtney broke the silence through her sobbing.

"No…I'm not going to let him bullying people. I'm not going to do it. I can't!" Tears began to roll from his eyes as he faced death in the face.

Death had a gun and raised it. Death pulled the trigger. Death had shot him.

_**Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Can you negotiate with insanity?**_

_Again, I do NOT own Total Drama Island or any of the characters from the show! Don is an OC of mine. ENJOY!_

Being shot was an interesting feeling. It hurt, but not like you would think. Not the blood curdling pain you'd expect, but a softer pain. At least, that's what it felt like for Don. Sure it hurt, but he didn't seem to notice. He fell back and just laid there in a state of shock.

"DON!!!" Courtney jumped out of Duncan's arms and ran over to him. Duncan, DJ, and Bridgette followed all kneeling around their friend. His eyes began to glaze over as blood pooled on his shirt. "Don! Are you…Don!" He snapped out of his off in lala-land state and find his friends next to him…and an incredible amount of pain.

"AHHHH!" He put his hand over the wound and pulled it back to reveal his palm was covered in blood. "Great…I'm...he…it hurts…just fucking great." Between each word were gasp of breath.

"You're gonna be alright man. Just hang in there" DJ ripped off a piece of his sleeve and tied it around Don's arm. With DJ putting pressure on the wound the others turned their attention to _him_.

"You fucking asshole." Duncan stood up Bridgette and Courtney following his lead.

"Stay away or I'll do the same to you!" The shooter raised his gun. The 5 pound piece of metal stopped the three in their tracks. "Sit back down now!" It took all of his power for Duncan not to pounce of the guy, but he knew he was no match while he had that gun. The three returned to their spots by their friend like dogs with their tails between their legs. "Good. Now if I see anyone make any sudden movements I'll blow your brains out!"

As the minutes of silence went by Don became pale. He was sitting up resting on DJ's shoulder but he hadn't said anything. Courtney had retreated to Duncan arms hoping to hide away from what was going on. The two said nothing knowing they could only say nothing. No words could comfort either right now. They had each other…words had no value. Every minute seemed like an eternity and with each passing second the situation got bleaker. They knew if they couldn't end this soon everyone who was shot would bleed to death. But they couldn't do anything if he had that gun. That piece of metal paralyzed them.

Bridgette just sat there starring at _him_. Her eyes never left him. It was a hallow stare, one might have though she was starring off into space. She muttered something under her breath and he noticed.

"What did you say?" He turned around and walked towards the group.

"I said you're a coward." Bridgette didn't even look at him as she said this. "You ran away from your own problems and instead ruined the lives of innocent people. You're a coward nothing more."

"Shut up!"

"Or what? You'll shoot me. You want another person's blood on your hands?"

"Shut up!"

"You're pathetic!" Duncan joined in as he held Courtney in his arms "Sure life sucks! It sucks for everyone! You think any of us haven't gotten shit from other people? We get over it and move on. You decided to kill instead." He starred at guy with a look of unparalleled anger. He couldn't wasn't going to let this guy do this to people.

As he starred into the eyes of the killer before him his words brought him to his past. Before him, he saw a jungle-gym on a playground. There were five little kids, about 6 or 7 years old. There was a pale boy with black hair, a little blonde girl hanging upside down, a boy petting holding a rabbit in his arms, there was a brunette girl reading a book and another boy drawing in a notebook.

A group of bigger kids walked up the jungle-gym and stood there with their arms crossed. "This is our jungle-gym! Get off!"

"It's not yours" The blonde girl said. She flipped down off the bars. "We were here first!"

"It's ours and if you don't get off we'll take it from you!" One of the bigger boys walked over towards the girl reading and grabbed her book.

"Give that back! It's mine!" The larger boy held the book high above his head as the small girl jumped in a vain attempt to get back her book.

"Leave her alone!" the pale boy jumped at the bully. "Give her back her book!"

"Oh yea? Who's gonna make me?"

"I will!" the pale boy lunged at the bigger kid and knocked him to the ground. The two other kids joined in pulling the smaller boy off. Once they had pulled him off the group leader all three began to punch him in the stomach. This set off a firestorm.

"Duncan! Leave him alone you bully!" the boy who was petting the rabbit shouted holding the bunny tightly in his arms. This drew the attention of one of the bullies. He left the other two to beating the boy black haired boy as he walked towards him.

"What did you say?" The kid got right up to the smaller boy's face.

"I…said….I said leave…leave him alone." The boy suddenly shrunk back in fear.

"And a wussy loser like you is going to make me right?" The boy was too afraid to speak and a single tear rolled down his cheek. The bully saw this and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey! Look! The baby is crying!" He erupted into laughter and the boy began to cry even more. The drawing boy had been watching the entire time scared of what to do. Should he help out or left Duncan handle it? I mean, Duncan was strong and wouldn't let anybody mess with him. But DJ was shy and wasn't into fighting.

"Shut up!" The boy put down his notebook and stood up. The three older boys turned around to look who had dared to say that. When they saw who it was they smiled.

"Hey it looks like we got another one. You want to us to beat you up too?"

"Leave DJ alone!" They three boys laughed and looked at each other.

"You take care of _litlle Donny,_ Richie! We'll deal with him" The leader pointed to the Duncan who was lying on the ground in pain. The kid known as Richie walked over to Don a grabbed him up by his shirt collar. He dangled him up in the air as the smaller boy thrashed at him in vain. He then threw Don to the ground. Grabbing his shirt he picked him up and punched him in the side. Don fell down and didn't move.

Still crying, DJ stood up and closed him eyes. "Leave them alone! Your nothing but big bullies!"

"Yea…but we're stronger than you."

As Duncan starred into the eyes of the past, he began to cry little. He had never cried before, or at least never let anyone see him. It threw off his image.

"You're just a bully with a gun! You've scarred all these people into fearing you! How does that make you any different?" Bridgette yelled

"I swear I will blow your friggin' brains out if you don't shut up!" The shooter pointed the gun at the blonde who continued to stare at him, but said nothing for a few seconds. "Coward…"she muttered.

Courtney opened her eyes through to salty tears to see a sight she had hoped to never see. Bridgette was on the ground with a red stain on her shirt. She hadn't even heard the gun shot. She had checked out, left the room hoping to escape this nightmare…she couldn't. As everything began to come back to her she let go of it all.

"You bastard! You shot her! You son of a bitch! How can you live with yourself?" Courtney yelled through sobs. She didn't even look at the man she was yelling at. She didn't even know his name…but she hated him more than she had hated anyone.

The shooter turned his back to the mass of bodies against the wall. He grabbed his head with both hands and lifted his head up. He let out a loud yell that pierced the ears of everyone in the room. He put down his hands and pressed the gun to his temple. The last gunshot rang out and the man Courtney had learned to hate, was the last one to fall to the ground.

_**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think! There is one more chapter so I'll have it up ASAP!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Change comes in many forms **_

_AGAIN I don't own the rights to Total Drama Island or any of the characters used. Don is an OC of mine. _

Don and Bridgette sat in adjacent hospital beds where they had spent the last week. Don was reading a book, a fairly large one, while Bridgette was watching hockey on TV. Both had been in the hospital since the incident and had been recovering. There was a knock on the door and it opened and Duncan, Courtney, and DJ walked in. DJ had hiss bunny in his arms and Courtney held a vase of flowers. Don put down his book and Bridgette turned off the TV.

"Hey guys." Courtney said putting the flowers on a nearby table. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but my legs are asleep again" Don said. The three pulled up chairs and sat at a table in the center of the room.

"So what happened? We have heard anything since we've been in here." Bridgette asked.

"The boy and girl that were shot first got sent to the same hospital as you guys." DJ said with his bunny in his lap.

"Are they ok?" Bridgette asked.

DJ shook his head but said nothing. "They died the first night they got here. Lost too much blood. They're holding a vigil in remembrance tomorrow." Courtney said. After the news everything got silent. Even though none of them knew the two who had died. They still were hurt by the innocent loss of life.

"So…What happened after you got shot?" Duncan asked attempting to break the silence.

"Duncan!" Courtney snapped "Don't ask them to remember that day!"

"No it's alright. I'm fine now." Don said "Well, it didn't hurt as much as you'd think it would."

"I know. I sort of went into shock." Bridgette joined in.

"Well did you do when you were lying there?" Duncan questioned further.

"Well…I sort of prayed. I prayed to God at that moment. I couldn't think of what else to do. But when I prayed, I saw you guys there with me and I felt better." Don said, blushing at how corny it must have sounded.

"I did the same thing." said Bridgette. "I felt like even though I was dying, I would be fine. Like it was going to be alright."

When our world is turned upside down, we often find that what was once solid and there disappears. And in the absence of what we used to take for granted we often discover what is truly important. When discover what matters most. That when all is said and done what will always be there: friends, family, courage, and hope. This things we ignore everyday are with us from birth, but become important when life becomes hardest. And when our lives are turned upside down, the question is whether or not we can turn them back again.

_So ends Total Drama University…_

_**Thank you so much for reading all of you! Tell me what you think! If your thinking that TDU is over then I pleased to inform you that it is not! I'll be working on a second story and hopefully can have it up soon. Fell free to give me your ideas! God Bless!**_


End file.
